Contemplation Of An Eternal Light
by RPQ
Summary: Mamoru sits in his usual place at the Crown, wondering what it was that lured him to his beautiful, wonderful Usako back when they first met. My first fanfic in several years and an attempt at a somewhat romantic series of drabbles. Please review.
1. Contemplations Of An Eternal Light

**Contemplation Of An Eternal Light**

AN: It feels odd to be doing a fanfic again after 12 years! It's nice to be back though. I might have not been the best back then but I've had plenty of time to learn.

As for why Sailor Moon? Simple I love the show. I've also fallen in love recently with several fanfics – especially those by Sailor Silver Ladybug, 2B or not 2B by AuroraFireMadness, It's Always Been You by Beej88, The Tutor by Sailormoon489 and everything by sailorvsredmask. So I thought I'd try my best at a Sailor Moon one shot!

END OF AN

Today was slightly different for a contemplative Mamoru Chiba. For the first time in a few weeks Usagi wouldn't be rushing here from school. From what he gathered from their last conversation all the girls had various different tests so Ami was doing her best to help everyone study. He missed her immensely already. He sat down at his usual stool in the Crown Game Parlour, watching Motoki, his closest male friend…probably his only male friend, cleaning glasses and gamely trying to keep up with a smitten brunette's conversation. Of course she didn't know about Reika. Motoki would have to wait another month before she'd be back from her latest archeological dig. Sighing Mamoru took his coffee and began to sip at it slowly, wanting to savour the taste

Of course he was always like this. Well almost always. His Usako…Usagi Tsukino always knew how to get him to open up and he had never known quite how. No one else could do it quite the same. Of course now him and all the girls knew about their past lives in the Silver Millennium. But that didn't mean they were only together because of the past. She had a lot of endearing qualities herself.

Mamoru turned to the door of the arcade, hoping she'd burst through any moment like she always did. He knew she wouldn't. She couldn't get away with it. But that didn't mean he didn't want her company. Slowly he began to think. Just what was it that had made him feel pulled to his Usako as soon as they met despite his relentless teasing back then? Before they knew about Metalia or any of the other threats Luna said were coming?

He closed his eyes and began to visualise Usagi. Her shining blue eyes that he often felt he could get lost in, her practically eternal smile that brightened up every room she entered and made the lives of those who knew her better just by existing. Not to mention her streamers of golden sunshine hair still kept in place by those cute little Odango. He gave a small laughing smile and nodded. That was definitely part of it. She was naturally so bright and cheerful that he had been drawn to her. His life had been so grey and colourless and his attitude so sour and serious that Motoki and some others had told him he needed something to upend his routine, make him smile and make him burn the way someone only truly can when they are in love.

He hadn't believed it possible until he began to tease Usako. She often tried to give as good as she got and before long the teasing had lessened and been replaced by a tension. He was sure they had both realised it early on but neither of them wanted to admit it at that point. He continued his thinking and blushed deeply. Another thing that had attracted him to her was her instinct and desire to help her friends. He had noticed early on that whenever someone was in trouble or being picked on or just not sure what to do about the boy or girl that they liked Usagi was always the first person to offer help. Even if she had no idea what to do to help she'd do her best to find out. From what the other Senshi had told him of how they met Usagi it was exactly that desire to help her friends that had made them so determined to protect her. Just like he was.

He also knew that she was a beautiful woman even if she hadn't fully become one yet. She had enough curves and charms to tempt him endlessly especially during their 'study sessions.' Somehow he doubted Ikuko-mama would call them that! But regardless he knew that one day soon he would approach her parents and ask for her hand. Some people might see it as old fashioned but he thought of it as somewhat romantic and his awareness of Usako's tastes – especially her shoujo manga collection part of which was currently at his house – let him know she felt the same way. There was a reason Tuxedo Kamen seemed so over the top sometimes after all!

Opening his eyes again he finished the last of his coffee and was about to get ready to leave when he saw the door. Hurricane Usagi had just blown in after all with Ami and Minako beside her. They must have finished studying for the day. Rei didn't seem to be with them and Makoto was busy on a somewhat noisy racing game. Smiling fully for the first time that afternoon he looked Usako in the eyes, inviting her to sit without even having to say a word.

For all the fates that befell Serenity and Endymion he knew full well that even if fate hadn't intervened, Mamoru Chiba would always love Usagi Tsukino in all her eternal light.

AN: So what do you think? I hope you readers liked it. Please leave some reviews or comments. I haven't written anything fan related since I was about 14 so I tried my best! Apologies by the way for odd formatting. FF doesnt like my Ipad apparently.


	2. Alligning Hearts

Aligning Hearts

**AN: Originally this was going to be a one shot. Then I thought I could expand it a little since Valentines is so close. What other holiday suits UsaMamo more!? Except possibly Christmas. But regardless I've decided to do at least one more chapter. I just hope you like it. Thank you to everyone who read or reviewed the first chapter. It means a lot. Please Review and Comment! And thank you to my beta Moon Bunny for her help and suggestions!**

* * *

Mamoru Chiba was completely enamoured. He knew he was. But then again…Usa always could do that to him. This was one of her favourite times of year after all. Valentine's Day the day of lovers, romance and the occasional miracle. Smiling softly he followed behind her as she fluttered from one place to the next, 'oohing' and 'aahing' over all the displays of chocolates and sparkling jewellery. Her eyes would get all wide and excited, she'd move in that little excited shimmy she had. He loved seeing her like this. Carefree and sweet and overcome with joy.

He shook his head gently. She wasn't truly carefree. She hadn't been as long as he'd known her. Even when that test with its infamous score had smacked him in the face he'd seen the sadness behind her eyes. But he saw it a lot less now. If anything that sadness had changed into determination. He was certain she'd never let anyone else be sad again if she had the power and possibility to help. He'd been amazed when she had managed to save Fiore. He had been through a lot. Far more than even Mamoru knew and she had wished upon the Silver Crystal without hesitation. As far as Luna and Artemis had been able to figure out he had been reborn as a human and had a family somewhere in the centre of the Minato Ward. Mamoru often wondered if he'd bump into them again. Maybe even play with Chibi-Usa now that she was back for training.

Suddenly realising Usako was staring at him he chased after her to catch up. She was standing next to a caricaturist with pleading eyes turned towards him. "Don't worry Usa. You know as well as I do I can't resist those eyes of yours." He reassured her and smiled as he took her hand and handed the woman the money.

"Don't forget I have that surprise for you later on tonight." He teased a little. He knew she could hardly wait for surprises, and watching her in suspense was part of the fun. He tried to keep a straight face at the memory of an attempted surprise party for Ami's birthday last year. Not only had Ami already guessed there was a party for her but even if she hadn't Usagi had let it slip a couple of days before hand because she was so excited. They'd still loved the party of course but he couldn't help but find that memory particularly funny.

Once the caricaturist was finished they walked to his home under the dimming light. The sky began to change as the sunset around them. An orange and pink glow enveloped the sky. It wasn't quite moonlight…not yet anyway. But it still looked beautiful. He took her up to his balcony and blushed deeply as she saw the surprise. A whole garden of homegrown roses of all different colours and sizes that spelt out a message just for her. It had taken a lot of effort and some secret help from Makoto but tonight was special after all. He knew it was the right thing to do…wasn't it? Had he overdone it? He silenced his inner critic with a single thought. It made her smile. That meant it was worth it. Mamoru Chiba would go through and back again for his Usako. His lunar angel.

"Usagi Tsukino I love you. I have since the day I first met you. I might not always be the best at showing it. But I want you with me forever. I will be yours and only yours. I am your protector. Your Mamo-chan. Turn around."

When she did turn around he wrapped around her in the way only he could. That way she'd always told him made her feel safe. He then took out a beautiful box and opened it, placing a golden necklace around her slender neck. The necklace was one that had been specially crafted to include an earth and moon tied to each other and orbited by the other planets and the sun. As he held her close the moonlight came into the room surrounding them both and making her hair shine silver and his heart sing.

"I love you Usako. I always will. Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

**AN: Hopefully this is good enough for everyone! I tried to work on it to have it suit Mamo so fingers crossed I did a good job! As for why I didn't write Usagi's actual dialouge? I didn't have confidence in my ability to write her convincingly. But if I do more I'll definitely try. And once again thank you to my beta Moon Bunny! Be sure to check out her stories!**


	3. Garden Escape

**AN: Hello again! I've got another one shot for you all. Thank you to all the reviews from everyone. They've been really encouraging and I love jumping in head first all over again! But special thanks in particular to Moon Bunny my beta and to a close friend of mine who gave me the encouragement to write the first chapter of this in the first place. Thank you Mana. My Australian Jupiter. Please read and review! P.S I know this one isn't completely Mamoru or MamoUsa focused but I felt I had to challenge myself a little!**

* * *

Garden Escape

Makoto Kino wasn't sure why she felt so down lately. In the last few weeks she had volunteered at a fairly large garden centre near her home. She had come here a lot when she first moved into town before she became friends with Usagi and the girls. Before she became Sailor Jupiter. Before things changed. It was strange. At first they had all considered that a huge change. They had super powers for crying out loud! But now that they'd dealt with three different planet destroying threats the girls saw their powers as almost normal and she hardly came here anymore. Makoto herself thought she was beginning to lose touch with the mundane because of all that happened. She wanted to do something to thank the people who worked here. After all she understood better than a lot of people the work required for good quality gardening so she volunteered in the downtime now that the Death Busters were gone as a personal sign of thanks.

She walked in that afternoon surprised it was this quiet. There were usually more people here. She put on her uniform as she continued to think. There had technically been four if you counted that plant guy Fiore who knew Mamoru but she didn't think he was that threatening…despite what had happened.

Having put herself on guard Makoto looked around with her attuned senses and shook her head slowly. There wasn't anything dark in this place. It was just distractingly quiet. What she wouldn't give for Usagi's noise and light as she read her manga or had some of her cakes. Or for Minako to come bursting in talking about some dress that cost more than Makoto's food budget for a month or some dreamy guy who probably had less brains than Yuichiro on his worst day!

Just thinking about those two made it hard not to laugh. She tried hard to focus on the flowers around her and smiled. She was surrounded by magnolias. Beautiful ones at that. "The flower of nature. Well I do have a green thumb." She laughed softly to herself as she began to explore. Nearby was a grouping of edelweiss and peonies. "Just what was that supposed to be again?" She said out loud, not expecting anyone to answer.

"Hey Mako-chan!" Called out a certain excited bubbly blonde and her somewhat bemused but content male companion and small pink-haired cutie. Makoto came over grinning as Mamoru was trying to get Usagi to be just a little quieter.

It was obvious he wasn't doing a good job from the famous Usagi 'cute cry' that was currently being prepared and weaponised against him. Just as he was about to concede his stupidity Makoto appeared to save him with a bento of strawberry parfait for all four of them.

"Don't worry Usagi. We don't mind it here. We like noise here. Noise means happy customers! Since I'm technically on break take these!" She smiled and gave one to each of the guests. Mamoru gave her an apologetic but thankful smile as the two Usagis got distracted by both the food and the pretty flowers.

Mamoru smiled when he saw the flowers surrounding them. "These really are beautiful. You've made quite a difference to the place." He told her as he began to relax. It was rare to completely and totally relax like this unless he was with Usagi or one of the other girls. So he always tried to be open around them.

Makoto's face showed a strange form of polite confusion. "How did you know that? I've only been working here a few weeks." She pointed out before he shook his head. "I know. I come here a few times a week myself. Usually after studying. I saw you in your uniform working with some peonies one day but I had to run so I couldn't say hi. I just remembered thinking the flower of bravery suited you."

As Mamoru said this Usagi nodded with a broad innocent Usagi smile. "He's right Mako. You've always been the brave one. The first to want to rush into trouble." She pointed out and took her hand.

It was definitely hard to know how to react to that. It was nice of Mamoru to say something like that…and for once he did seem fully relaxed. But she didn't feel brave all the time. Quite often she was saying that to get rid of her frustration. But it meant a lot to her. "Thank you. Both of you." She smiled as Usagi ran back to the flowers. "While those two are distracted lets find something for them both." She grinned, watching the two Usagis stuff their faces next to a large display of red and white roses.

Mamoru agreed and the two began to plan all sorts of possible choices. Red poppies? Usagi was fun loving for sure…but she was more than that. Pansies? Maybe. They were both caring and thoughtful. Sneakily they bought some and put a handful into a bouquet for them both. As they are doing this the girls were both chattering away to a small girl. It looked like they were busy entertaining her while her mother had a rest at a small bench. What would be the next flower for them both? Maybe some lilies of the valley? They were both incredibly sweet and caring after all. Lastly though: Yellow imperial chrysanthemums, red love roses and forget-me-nots for true love. They'd do perfectly.

Makoto and Mamoru smiled at each other kindly and came over to the girls. Mamoru noticed the small girl was now walking home with her mother and handed his two angels their bouquets.

"Hey there you two have you been having fun? I certainly hope so." He smiled gently, watching as their heads nodded excitedly.

"Of course Mamo-chan! How could we not? It's so pretty here! You've worked your magic here too Mako-chan. Hopefully they'll let you work with other flowers soon. Wait. Mamo? Are these bouquet for us? They look beautiful!" Usako gushed as she held the flowers. Chibi-Usa squealed and began to beg for her bouguet. "Wait? Usagi's is bigger? No fair. I wanted the bigger one." She pouted cutely.

Makoto was quite obviously blushing but trying to hide it behind her hand. Chibi-Usa smiled and took her hand. "Don't worry Auntie Mako. Come home with us! We can play together or have dinner together!" The others smiled and nodded as they left the garden centre together. It was moments like this that made Mako realise she was part of her family and just how accepting Usagi and Mamoru were. Before long the moon shone high in the sky as the sky exploded with colour and stars.

* * *

**AN: There you are! I hope you liked it. Please do leave a review with your thoughts and opinions. There will hopefully be one more soon. I repeat my thanks to both Mana and my beta Moon Bunny. For those who don't know the chosen flowers and their meanings come from the Japanese language of flowers known as Hanakotoba.**


	4. Birthday Gift Chaos

**A.N: **I haven't done this for a while! Hello again everyone. This is another one-shot or chapter I've been working on - on and off - for a while. The original idea was actually from AuroraFireMadness and she also helped beta the first couple of drafts as well. But recently I was in a writing mood and thought the story actually felt right somehow as it was as though it had reached the natural end point. I felt like it would lose something special if I altered it further. Hopefully my readers enjoy it! Please read and review and let me know what you all think. I'd also appreciate it if you'd tell me your thoughts on my other fic I posted recently called The Hope Of A Blue Moon if you are so inclined!

* * *

Birthday Gift Chaos

Mamoru didn't know what to do this year. He usually had at least a few different ideas for what to get Usagi for her birthday. It wasn't like he hadn't put out a few feelers to see her reactions to certain things. Or been listening whenever she had a positive reaction to something around him. He'd even secretly gotten Ami to keep an ear out when the girls were all together just in case she had gushed about how wonderful something was when she was with the girls and then not mentioned it to him. The odds of that actually happening were very low. This was Usako for crying out loud! But still…he didn't have any ideas this year.

He had more than enough time to find her something. He KNEW that. But his mind was beginning to panic. This hadn't happened before! He couldn't be running out of gift ideas for her already could he!? He was going to have to call in some back up for this mission.

He sat down in the Crown Game Parlour with his ubiquitous and practically trademark bitter blend of coffee and began to think. He knew Rei wasn't the most naturally romantic of the girls. Her and Minako were the queens of different kinds of style while Ami seemed to be practical but sweet. She had something different that was all her own. When it came to romance, to dating? This situation seemed to be one where Makoto and Minako together would be the most helpful. As well as them being the most naturally romantic they'd probably come up with a variety of different ideas together between them. He finished his coffee and reached out for his phone. He rang Makoto first and waited for her to answer.

Makoto was busy working on a batch of muffins, waiting for them to cool when her phone began to buzz. Who was that now? Was it Usagi wanting to talk about some Senshi business? Or was it Ami calling to plan the next group study session for the girls? She picked up her phone as she took off her oven gloves and looked at the phone in confusion when she saw the name on the screen. Mamoru? It wasn't too often that he called.

"Hey Mamoru! Is something up? You don't usually call us. Can I help?" She asked with a cheerful tone.

"It's funny you should mention that. I was kind of hoping for some help with Usagi's birthday gift. Do you suppose you could call Minako too? Or arrange for the two of you to meet me and give me a bit of 'assistance'?" He asked somewhat nervously with a laugh in the tone of his voice.

"I'll call her. Don't worry. I'll meet you in the shopping district next to the Jinja. Sound good? And what sort of gift did you have in mind?" She asked curiously. As she waited for an answer she spread icing over the muffins. What sort was best? Chocolate? Vanilla? Some sort of fruit icing? She shrugged and began to spread vanilla icing over the muffins slowly. Helping Mamoru with a gift for Usagi? This would be fun!

Mamoru felt himself internally cringing when she asked what kind of gift he had in mind. "That's kind of the problem. Usually I have a few different possibilities depending on what you all want to get her or if there's one thing in particular she's clearly desperate for but this year I'm out of ideas. I'm starting to panic." He let this all out in a rush feeling the weight fly off his shoulders. But at the same time he didn't want Makoto or any of the others thinking he was a fool.

Makoto tried not to smile - she didn't think those two realised how cute they could be together or because of each other some times - as she put the last touches to her latest culinary work. One that would no doubt disappear in seconds. She'd need to make a second batch later. "Don't worry. Me and Minako will help I promise. See you there after 11?" She asked, getting an affirmative. "Bye Mamoru!" She called before hanging up the phone.

Mamoru didn't quite know what to expect as he waited inside the Shimonura shopping complex. He certainly hadn't wanted to be surrounded by couples. Not that shows of affection were a bad thing! He knew he and Usako were just as guilty of them as the next couple. Today was just not the right day for him to see those right and centre though.

Thankfully just as his eyes and brain could only take so much he spotted Minako's long hair with her distinct red bow and Makoto's definitive height and rose earrings and rushed over. "Please tell me you can help?" He asked hopefully.

The girls turned to each other and smirked, teasing him. Minako then laughed softly and nodded slowly. "Don't worry. We can help! You know me, I'm Minako Aino, fashion superstar!" She winked, complete with red carpet pose and classic V symbol.

Makoto just rolled her eyes and took Minako's hand. Her and Mamoru had already started searching. "Stop posing and start searching Mina!"

Mina pouted and started to whine a little and Mamoru looked over to her.

"Do you see anything here?" He asked curiously, clearly looking lost.

Minako and Makoto began to take turns looking through the clothes they could see with assistance from Mamoru. There were beautiful dresses, almost the equal of what they'd seen of Silver Millennium fashion. But wasn't that too much? All three of them agreed on that and went deeper. What else could they find?

After a decent amount of entirely fruitless searching Mamoru turned to face them both with a tired expression. "Tell you what, we've been at this for a while. Why don't we take a lunch break in the food court?" He offered and smiled softly. Mako enthusiastically nodded and dragged the other two to one of the nearby restaurants. Supposedly it was some form of Italian as it seemed to specialise in pasta. None of them were feeling particularly talkative until most of the way through the meal. Minako finished her last morsel and turned to face Mamoru.

"Are you sure you've not got any ideas? You usually have this kind of thing down? I mean sure those dresses were a bit over the top but has she not mentioned anything about jewellery or manga? Or maybe you could use those rose talents of yours?" She teased playfully. "Maybe you could even get her something…private? You know what I mean?"

Mamoru knew exactly what she meant. All three of them did. But he made a point of actively ignoring her when she was like this. The girls had made it clear to him over the years that Mina – when she was like this – usually did at least ONE incredibly stupid or crazy thing before the gathering was over.

As they finished their meals Mamoru's phone began to buzz somewhat loudly. Trying to silence his cheesy ringtone he answered the phone as soon as possible. Usagi had recently changed her ring on his phone to something about miracle romances. Or was it something about the moon's revenge? He was too tired to remember at the moment. Not that he disliked the song. it did seem to fit them.

"What is it Usa? Is everything ok?" He asked her kindly but not wanting to give away anything.

"Mamo-chan! Where are you? I thought I'd see you at the Crown but Motoki and Reika said you were only there for about five minutes this morning and then did a runner! Is everything ok? I couldn't find most of the girls either." She explained nervously, clearly worried about whatever was happening.

Mamoru blushed softly and smiled reassuringly on instinct even though she couldn't see him. "Don't worry Usagi. Today is one of those days I need to study remember? There's a big test on Thursday. I thought I mentioned it to you the other day. Or did I forget? Either way don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow." He promised calmly and tried to not give away what he was doing.

"Ok Mamo-chan I'll see you tomorrow. But I'll hold you to that! No more studying! You need movies and ice cream!" She promised cheerfully. As he hung up the phone after some goodbyes he noticed both the girls were looking at him with exactly the same expression. A combination of gossipy curiosity and panic as they suddenly realised neither of them had a cover for if she phoned them.

"She's beginning to realise I'm up to something. Be on guard. You know how persistent she can be."

The girls nodded silently. As silly as it was, this situation was now effectively battle prep in terms of how they were treating it. When Usagi called they came up with a joint excuse - something about Mina coercing Mako to help her prep for a shoot by being a rather unwilling dance partner. They were going to regret that later. But they had to say something!

Minako got a smirk on her face at one point and pushed the other two into a shop that specialised in women's underwear. Mako and Mamoru clearly didn't understand her plan. She grabbed an outfit and pulled it out, using her body as a semi-accurate mirror for Usagi's. She wasn't wearing the outfit. But still…

Makoto and Mamoru turned to face each other. The look of horror on their face was equal as well as the green tinge to their faces. They both ran out, desperately trying not to imagine Usagi wearing…that. Mina couldn't stop laughing as she left the room behind them.

"Oh god no!" Mamoru called out once he came back to the centre of the shopping area. That was a…horrific image. He looked around and smiled when he saw something beautiful. He picked up a wonderful bracelet of the moon. The moon and a beautiful rabbit. He smiled and arranged to have a personalised inscription.

"To Usagi. I love you. I always will. You are my angel. You have been for a millennium and you will be for a thousand eternities. Happy birthday my love."

He held the bracelet gently and showed it to the ladies. "I guess I had an idea after all." He laughed gently. "But thanks for all the help. You know how desperate I was when I asked.

Minako nodded and smiled broadly as they began to leave the shopping centre. "Good job Tux Boy! I'm sure she'll love it. I know I would have done if I was her." She admitted softly under her breath to herself when she thought no one was listening.

The other two both made their best efforts to reassure that she'd find the right person eventually whoever that turned out to be. They all would. Usagi had Mamoru after all. That meant the others would have somebody out there for them.

As they began to go their separate ways for now the imperial purple sky exploded with colour as a shooting star flew across the depths of space. They all had their separate private wishes. But they also knew the rule. You can't tell anyone else or it won't come true. Secretly trying not to blush, Mamoru began to walk home. It would be a few days yet before Usagi's actual birthday but he could already imagine her golden shining smile.

* * *

**A.N: **So what did you think? Thanks for reading! Hopefully you will hear from me soon!


End file.
